The Wedding
by PureDraconis87
Summary: Aku mau… aku mau hidup bersamamu.  Tunggu aku di sana..  Jangan pergi, jangan beranjak.  Kita akan segera mengucap janji bersama. Sekuel dari 'Untukmu'. RnR please.. :


Well, if I say Hermione Granger and Draco Malfoy are mine, I'll lie. So, you must be know, they're belongs to J.K Rowling, right? I just having the plot. And, this story is the sekuel of 'Untukmu'.

I don't receive any flame. If you don't like my story, you can turn back on your cappy and don't read. It's simple, K?

Btw… happy reading!

**The Wedding**

By

PureDraconis87

_Aku mau… aku mau hidup bersamamu._

_Tunggu aku di sana.._

_Jangan pergi, jangan beranjak._

_Kita akan segera mengucap janji bersama._

Kita adalah dua orang yang berbeda. Sangat berbeda. Bertolak belakang, atau begitulah istilahnya.

Aku Hermione Granger dan kau Draco Malfoy…

Kita adalah dua orang yang lahir di dua dunia yang tak sama. Dua orang yang tinggal di dua sisi yang saling bersebrangan. Juga dua orang yang dipisahkan oleh doktrin yang ada.

Namun, meski kita berbeda, kita cukup pintar untuk sepenuhnya menyadari ada suatu perasaan yang tumbuh di hati untuk satu sama lain. Kita saling mengharapkan. Saling menginginkan. Saling membutuhkan. Saling merindukan. Dan saling… saling mencintai.

Saling mencintai? Pantaskah kita saling mencintai?

Kita musuh? Ya. Dan saling membenci? Tentu saja. Well, kalau begitu bukankah seharusnya kita tidak saling mencintai? Seharusnya.

Tetapi, bagaimana pun juga kita tetaplah hanya manusia biasa, yang tak bisa menolak aturan kronologis yang telah ditetapkan. Termasuk didalamnya jatuh cinta.

Aku perempuan dan kau laki-laki. Berapa banyakkah perempuan dan laki-laki yang saling mencintai? Banyak.. banyak sekali.

"Andai aku tak jatuh cinta padamu," kataku suatu hari. "Andai kau bukanlah orang yang aku cintai, kurasa semuanya tak akan pernah sesulit ini."

"Kata andai memang selalu menyenangkan, tapi, di sinilah kita sekarang, di waktu dan takdir yang memang seharusnya terjadi." Kau menjawab. Aku menoleh padamu. Dan kudapati cahaya yang amat menenangkan dalam sorot matamu. "Bagaimana pun juga kau tak akan bisa merencanakan pada siapa hatimu akan bersandar."

"Dan Tuhan telah memilih dirimu sebagai sandaran hatiku."

"Kau menyesal atas semua ini? Atas apa yang terjadi? Kau menyesal telah melewati semua kesulitan bersamaku?" tanyamu kala itu. Kau memandangku. Aku memandangmu. Mata kita saling bertemu. Terdiam sejenak, hanya suara-suara binatang malam yang masih setia berteriak dalam sunyi.

"Tentu saja tidak. Tak pernah sedetik pun aku menyesal untuk semua ini. Asal bersamamu, aku tak akan pernah peduli seberapa pun menyenangkannya kata andai itu."

Senyum merekah di bibirmu. Di saksikan rembulan yang menatap berbinar. Disaksikan ribuan bintang yang melayang beriringan. Dan disirami cahaya keemasan temaram malam hari. Kau menciumku. Mencumbuku dengan gairah yang membara.

-oOo-

Cinta terlarang…

Begitu lah mereka menyebutnya. Tapi, akankah mereka tetap menyebutnya cinta terlarang jika bahkan Tuhan sendiri lah yang menginginkan kita untuk bersatu?

Dan faktanya, ya.

Setiap hari, setiap waktu, mereka selalu berkata pada kita bahwa tidak seharusnya kita bersatu. _Tidak seharusnya kita menyatu._

Tapi kita bergeming. Tetap diam dan bertahan. Tidak mau peduli seberapa pun seringnya mereka berkata seperti itu.

"Kau tidak akan dapat melawan kuasa orang tuanya." _Kau tidak akan bisa melawan kuasa orang tuanya. Aku tak bisa melawan kuasa orang tuamu. _Suatu waktu mereka berkata seperti itu padaku. Dan lalu kau datang. Datang sebelum aku terjatuh dan melemah.

Kau berdiri di sampingku. Menjulang seperti benteng pelindung yang takkan membiarkan sedikit pun marabahaya menyentuh kulitku. Kau genggam tanganku begitu erat. Seakan tak ingin membiarkan aku lepas. Tak ingin aku pergi.

"Dia akan mampu. Karena akan selalu ada aku bersamanya." Begitu jawabmu. Membuat mereka bahkan aku terdiam. Terpaku.

Benarkah?

Sejenak aku mengira, aku bermimpi. Tetapi tidak. Kau benar-benar ada. Benar-benar ada. Benar-benar mengatakannya.

Dan lagi-lagi dapat kutemui. Diriku bahagia karenanya.

Seringkali mereka meletakkan puluhan keping uang di atas meja. Bertaruh sejauh manakah kita dapat bertahan? Tidak lama. Mereka selalu berkata seperti itu.

Tapi mereka salah. Karena nyatanya kita, kau dan aku, mampu bertahan lama. Lebih lama dari yang bisa mereka bayangkan.

-oOo-

4 tahun sudah waktu yang kita lalui. Dan lihatlah, hingga saat ini kita tetap bergandengan tangan. Kita tetap bersama dan tetap kuat.

Maka, di sinilah kita sekarang. Kau di ujung sana, dan aku di ujung lainnya. Terpisah sementara oleh permadani merah yang membentang hingga ke altar. Tempatmu berdiri menungguku datang.

Aku tersenyum. Melangkah ringan diiringi mars pernikahan yang berkumandang.

Kau tersenyum. Tiba-tiba saja membuat jantungku berdetak tak beraturan.

Kini, aku merasa waktu berjalan begitu lambat. Atau, waktu memang sengaja berhenti? Entahlah… dan, oh Tuhan… sungguh untuk pertama dalam hidupku, aku menginginkan waktu secepat mungkin berlalu. Supaya aku bisa dengan segera sampai di tempatmu.

Entah sudah berapa lama aku berjalan. Mungkin berjam. Berhari. Berminggu. Atau bahkan malah bertahun. Rasanya begitu lama. Lama sekali…

Aku menghela nafas lega, ketika akhirnya aku sampai di tempatmu berada. Lagi. Kau tersenyum. Bertanya-tanya sendiri, adakah mahakarya Sang Pencipta yang lebih indah dari dirimu? Mungkin ada. Namun, aku tak mau tahu apa itu. Kurasa, dirimu saja sudah lebih dari cukup.

Kau raih dan kau genggam tanganku. Bersama-sama kita menghadap Sang Pendeta. Semua diam, menghayati detik-detik terindah dalam hidup kita.

"_Ladies and Gentleman,_" kata pendeta. Suaranya berat. "Kita semua berada di sini, di hari yang mulia ini adalah untuk menyaksikan bersatunya dua hati yang saling memiliki. Kalian berdua, silahkan berhadapan."

Dan kita saling berhadapan. Kau pamerkan senyum terindah yang pernah kulihat. Di bawah tatapan hangat dirimu, kegugupanku menghilang.

"Ikuti ucapanku." Hanya sayup-sayup suara Sang Pendeta yang kudengar. Saat ini, hanya satu yang merampas debar dan hasratku; dirimu. Yang berdiri di hadapanku.

"Hermione Jane Granger, I love you. You're my best friend. Best hope. And best life. Today, I give you myself in marriage. I promise to encourage you…" kau memulai.

"…to laugh with you…" lanjutku.

"…and to comfort you in times of sorrow and struggle."

"I promis to love you in good times and in bad…"

"When life seems easy and when it seems hard…"

"…when our love is simple and when it's and effort."

"I promise to cherish you, and to always hold you in highest regard." Katamu lagi.

"These things I give to you today, and all the days of our life." Klita berkata bersama. Menutup janji pernikahan kita. Dalam hati, kita sama-sama berjanji, ini adalah janji pernikahan pertama dan terakhir dalam hidup kita. Tak boleh ada janji-janji pernikahan yang lain lagi.

"I love you," gumammu lirih.

"I love you. Today and forever."

Lalu kau mendekat. Meraih dan menyentuh bibirku dengan bibirmu. Inilah ciuman pertama kita sebagai suami dan istri. Inilah sentuhan pertama jari-jari dirimu, sebagai pendamping hidupku. Dan inilah desahan nafasku yang terus menghembuskan namamu. Di dalam sini, jantungku berdetak atas namamu.

Kau menyusupkan lidahmu dalam mulutku. Mengajak lidahku berdansa bersamanya. Menari dan berputar-putar. Kau panggil satu persatu jajaran gigiku. Menggelitik dinding-dindingnya.

Aku mendesah lagi. Kuangkat dan kulingkarkan tanganku di lehermu. Sama seperti tanganmu yang melingkar di pinggangku. Jari-jariku bergerak luwes di antara helaian rambut pirangmu. Menarik wajahmu, menghukum dirimu yang berani membuat hasratku membuncah.

Lama kita berciuman. Menghiraukan semua orang yang ada dalam ruangan ini. Hingga akhirnya, dengan terpaksa kita harus mengakhirinya.

Dengan dahi yang saling bersentuhan. Dengan nafas yang saling beradu, kau berkata pelan, "You're mine. And I'm yours. Oke?"

"Oke," jawabku.

Dan kita sama-sama tahu, mulai saat ini kita akan hidup bersama. Tak akan ada yang bisa memisahkan kita lagi. Tak ada yang berhak meragukankan kita lagi.

Ribuan detik menunggu kita di depan sana, dan kita akan tetap bergandengan tangan seperti yang sudah-sudah. Kau berjanji?

-**FIN**-

It's like the first time I write. So hard for start, and I don't know where I must stop. But, finnaly, I can. So, can you give any review?

For my another story, I'm sorry I can't continue it now. But, I promise, I'll continue it as fast as I could.

I hope, you'll like this, guys.


End file.
